


God I Wanna Kiss Under The Stars

by greyvelblock



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Roadtrip, Valentine's Day, Wholesome, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvelblock/pseuds/greyvelblock
Summary: sapnap hesitantly reached his hand forward to cup his cheek. karl’s eyes found his but they weren’t staring back, they were focused on karl’s own lips. karl felt warm under his touch, fire burned where skin met skin. karl felt himself be pulled closer gently by the back of the neck.“can i?” sapnap asks, gaze flickering between karl’s eyes and lips as if asking a question. karl didn’t trust himself to speak so he slowly nodded letting his eyes flutter shut.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	God I Wanna Kiss Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i’m really sorry for being ia lately, i have been insanely busy and have had no time for anything. here’s this really quick valentine’s fic based on karl and sapnap’s tweets. please enjoy!

sapnap scrolled through twitter smiling as a new notification popped up. 

‘karljacobs_ tweeted: 💕Happy Valentine’s Day💕‘

he clicked on the tweet and read some replies, laughing at tommy and karl arguing. he replied with a smile, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day bb 😍😍😍’

almost immediately karl responded with a light hearted flirt back but it made sapnaps heart flutter.

‘karljacobs_ replied: God i wanna kiss under the stars’

it was obviously a joke, but he couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat at the response. he put his phone down and laid his head back against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. his face grew hot at the thought of karl actually kissing him under the stars. 

his daydream ended abruptly when he felt a light weight jump into his lap. 

“hi patchy!” he said picking up his head to look at the cat in his lap. “you can be my valentine this year.” he said picking her up and putting their noses together.

“dude she was mine first!” dream said plopping down on the couch next to him. 

“you have george.” sapnap joked. he knew all the buttons to push to get his friend riled up. 

“in your dreams.” he said plucking his phone out of his pocket and snapping a pic of sapnap and patches.

“hey!” sapnap said putting patches down carefully in his lap. “not fair” 

“i’m sending that to karl.” he said opening up snapchat and hitting karl’s name. sapnaps face went red as he reached for dream’s phone.

“dude...” 

“too late!” dream said as he held the phone up high and stood up. 

“fuck off!” sapnap said burying his head in his hands and frowning as patches pranced behind his tall friend. his phone buzzed beside him on the couch and he quickly picked it up. 

it was karl.

‘nimrod is typing...’

he quickly opened his phone and opened snapchat. when he opened his and karl’s chat an image popped up. it was the picture of sapnap and patches, but was a screenshot of his lock screen.

‘nimrod| ok this picture was too cute’

sapnaps face went bright red. 

‘nimrod| also.... i might now answer for a minute.’

‘sappy| what why?’

the messaging stopped. karl had left sapnap on read. now sapnap was left to his imagination as to what karl was doing. he was probably filming or something but normally he would tell him AND it was valentine’s day.

a few hours had passed and he was still just as confused as ever and karl STILL hadn’t messaged him back. he was starting to get worried. he never was ia on anything for long unless he was sleeping, so for him to not message sapnap for a while it was weird.

dream had just left the house which was super rare so he was bored out of his mind. he made some food and scrolled through twitter while he ate. he saw some cool fan art from the most recent tales he was in and he thought of karl, then he got worried again.

just as he was about to text karl his phone rang.

‘jacobs :]’ popped up on screen. karl was facetiming him. he immediately picked up and put on his best poker face so he wouldn’t look worried.

“hey!” karl simply said.

“well hello karl, fancy seeing you.” sapnap said in a proper accent. karl laughed at him and hid behind a sweater paw. his face was oddly close to the camera and he looked really silly but ‘cute’ was the word that popped into sapnaps brain.

“what are you doing right now?” karl asked, he seemed to be walking around in a large area due to the noise and the fact that he had a mask on. 

“um i just got done eating. what are you doing karlllll?” sapnap asked pacing around the kitchen. 

“i had to go get something from the store for a recording jimmy wants to do. don’t know why he sent me but he did” karl explained as he left the large place he was in. the stars shined shoved him in the new night sky. 

“oh cool. what’s the video?” sapnap asked wondering what warranted his friend to be out all day. 

“it’s a surprise ya nimrod” karl giggled. his screen went black and he muted. sapnaps face scrunched in confusion; a few moments later karl spoke again, “i’m about to drive so i’ll text ya in a bit” and with that he hung up.

“that was weird.” he thought aloud. he put his phone in his sweats pocket and cleaned up his dishes from eating. once he finished he plopped back onto the large couch in the living room and went back to twitter. he scrolled for a while until he closed his eyes for a bit.

suddenly he was woken up by laughing that immediately cut off at the sight of him. it wasn’t dream’s laughter so someone else must be there. 

“awww he’s asleep like a little babyyyyy” the other person joked. in his sleep riddled mind he couldn’t make out the voice. 

“i’m not asleep anymore.” sapnap announced as he yawned and sat up, eyes still closed. “dream who the hell is here?” he blinked his eyes open and dream just let out a small giggle. his eyes immediately fell to the person standing next to him. stood beside his roommate was the same fluffy haired, goofy smiled friend he’d been worried about earlier.

“karl?” sapnap said barely above whisper, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“hi!” karl giggled and held out his arms. sapnap quickly got up and threw himself on his friend.

“what the hell are you doing here?” sapnap said in disbelief as he pulled away.

“dream invited me over!” he said like it was no big deal.

“so you drove all the way here from north carolina?!?” sapnap laughed out while holding his friends shoulder staring at him in disbelief.

“well it’s been planned for a while...” he said sheepishly. his face had flushed at the closeness of the two. 

“i’m gonna head back to my room, so you guys later” dream said making his way to his room but not before winking at karl, making him hide his face. he cleared his throat and looked sapnap in the eyes.

“i have a request” karl said his face still burning as he tried to remain eye contact. sapnap nodded at him to continue as a smile grew on his face. “can we night swim?” sapnap looked shocked and he laughed at his friends request.

“what? you drive 11 hours, and the literal first thing you want to do is night swim? karl, you’re a nimrod” sapnap shook his head and pulled away. 

“i just want to go outside, it feels good here. it’s cold in north carolina” karl giggled.

“we can just go sit outside if you’d like. i can grab a blanket and we can look at the stars” sapnap said the last part sarcastically. he thought back to what karl said earlier on twitter and flushed, he laughed to try and hide it. 

“okay! i’m hungry.” karl said following sapnap as he went to get a blanket.

“you’re like a puppy.” sapnap laughed and ruffled karl’s hair. they both ended up flushing at the contact. “do you want a snack or something?” sapnap asked to clear the tension.

“no. i just like to complain.” karl joked as they entered sapnaps room. sapnap rolled his eyes as he looked through his closet while karl flopped on his bed. 

“ok got it, you sure you don’t want anything?” sapnap asked closing the closet and seeing karl half asleep on his bed. he smiled at the sight.

“uh yeah.” karl said pushing himself up and joined sapnap by his side. 

they made their way to the backyard and sapnap laid out the blanket. they quickly plopped down on it and laid down. they talked about random things for a while just staring at the beautiful stars. after a while karl tried pointing out constellations and they giggled at how wrong he probably was. the conversations were hushed and the giggles were quiet, something meant for just them.

“-and that one is the pegasus!” karl said pointing to a constellation. “that bright star is called ‘markab’ it’s the saddle.” 

“i’m not sure how you know about that but that is most definitely just the big dipper” sapnap said giggling.

“no look, from the great square there’s the l- oh wait no that’s a plane. you’re probably right” they turned and looked at each other and burst into quiet laughter. the laughed died down but their gaze never left each other. karl’s eyes flickered down to the loft, plum lips in front of him, a blush creeped its way up from his chest to his cheeks. 

sapnap hesitantly reached his hand forward to cup his cheek. karl’s eyes found his but they weren’t staring back, they were focused on karl’s own lips. karl felt warm under his touch, fire burned where skin met skin. karl felt himself be pulled closer gently by the back of the neck.

“can i?” sapnap asks, gaze flickering between karl’s eyes and lips as if asking a question. karl didn’t trust himself to speak so he slowly nodded letting his eyes flutter shut. 

their lips met and karl instantly melted. it was short and sweet and over way too soon. karl chased his lips as he pulled away and sapnap giggled.

“i told you i wanted to kiss you under the stars.” karl whispered before pulling himself and sapnap up. he grabbed sapnaps chin and pulled him in once again, lips meeting sweetly. sapnaps hand slid down karl’s side as he grabbed karl’s hip. he squeezed lightly and karl gasped, sapnap took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. he licked into karl’s mouth and karl pulled sapnap impossibly closer. sapnap smiled against the kiss and pulled away leaning his forehead against karl’s. 

“karl,” sapnap started. karl hummed in response and pressed a quick peck on sapnaps lips causing him to giggle. “i really like you.”

karl just pulled sapnap in for another kiss, fearing his voice would be too shaky for a good answer. both sapnaps hands found karl’s waist and he pulled him onto his lap. they pulled away and laid down staring at the stars once more, karl’s head laid in the crook of sapnap’s neck. he pressed a light kiss there and snuggled closer, closing his eyes and easily drifting off to sleep. 

sapnap pressed a light kiss to the top of his head and dozed off for a while, waking up an hour or so later. he hesitantly woke karl up and they both walked sleepily to sapnaps room, curling up together in the warmth of sapnaps bed. 

the next morning dream woke up to find his friends snuggled together. he smiled at this and patted himself on the back for the idea. he snuck a quick picture and quickly left the room, sending it to the feral boys group chat. he’d receive hell for that when they woke up but he knew in the end they’d probably thank him for that.


End file.
